The various embodiments described herein generally relate to motion control of a client device. More specifically, the various embodiments describe techniques for enabling motion control of a client device, such as a mobile device, via a video feed transmitted from one or more video capture devices.
In certain scenarios, a user may be unable to feasibly control a client device via buttons or voice commands. For instance, such user may not be able to physically access a mobile device or other computing device, or such user may be unable to effectively provide voice commands to a mobile device in a crowded space having significant ambient noise. In such scenarios, an alternative technique for controlling a client device may increase accessibility and efficiency.